


Willsker Ship Week art

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanart, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, So I didn't think it needed the violence archive warning, There's...a lot of blood in chapter 3 and some in chapter 2 but nothing actually violent happening, Vampire Wesker, Vampire/Werewolf AU in chapter 2, Werewolf William Birkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: A collection of fanarts done for Willsker Ship Week (2020)
Relationships: William Birkin/Albert Wesker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Willsker Ship Week





	1. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker and Will in the lab doing mad science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my favourite of the drawings I've done for this week but never mind.  
> Featuring Will's lack of dress sense.


	2. Setting Change AU: Vampire and Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was fusion AU or setting change AU. I went for setting change, with vampire!Wesker and werewolf!Will.


	3. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets superpowered Wesker after the Mansion Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a background here...looks like there's a white void outside Will's door.  
> Still, I've always hoped Wesker and Will were able to at least meet briefly after the Mansion Incident instead of Will dying thinking Wesker was dead...so here this is.


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17-year-old Wesker trying very hard to look cool, and 15-year-old Will not even bothering to take his labcoat off during their break because he spends so much time working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teen!Wesker with long hair and a leather jacket is one of the best fanon ideas.


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just used this as an excuse to draw them both infected/transformed. So here's G-Birkin and Uroboros Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, while nothing violent is _happening_ exactly, is kind of gory. If I should add "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" to the tags as a warning just let me know and I'll change it, I wasn't sure.


	6. Wicked partnership in this crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time to die, doctor".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from Our Truth by Lacuna Coil: not actually a song I really associate with the ship in general, but these lines just suited them too well.


	7. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realised I hadn't done anything definitely 100% shippy for this ship week yet, decided to fix that for the free day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I try and draw a kiss I start questioning the entire concept of kissing as a thing. It becomes “why do people put their mouths on each others’ mouths anyway?” even though I normally would never question it, it only becomes weird when I try to draw or write it.
> 
> I don’t know why Wesker is covered in blood. It’s probably best not to ask.


End file.
